Gunslinger
by LifeUnending72
Summary: An unkown stranger wandered into town. After killing two men, the Government now wants to know who this stragner is and where he comes from.
1. Prologue: The Gunslinger

**Prologue: The Gunslinger**

Here lies a relatively small town where it is overcast by the setting sun. Here in the middle of the town lay a rundown bar where the hardworking people of Chumwater wallow away in their sorrows by drinking them down with whisky and rum. This bar is quite a sore eye, the floor boards are protruding up in unusual ways, the paintings are hanging on the walls by a thread and the place reeked of Tabaco and alcohol.

Word had sprung around town of a stranger wandering into the bar; this stranger is shrouded in a seemingly mysterious story. Unfortunately for the stranger, pair of bullies whom the town has dubbed the Bulldog Brothers is making their way towards the bar. This is their town as they call it; no one gets away with strolling in on their turf.

* * *

"Can I get you another drink partner?" the bartender asked. This bartender was a scrawny fox, he had a nice wife and daughter and they lived in a decent house. At least he _had_ these things in his life, his daughter died a year ago of a severe illness and his wife is currently suffering severe depression herself, and their home is nothing but a rundown little waste.

"Another for the road bartender," the stranger replied in a deep, dark husky voice. The fox went to grab another bottle of whisky among the shelves, but he could find none.

"It seems that I have run out of whisky, I will check out back to see if I have anymore. Don't even think about robbing me or I will shoot you," the fox then proceeded to walk out the back and all the stranger could do was smirk.

The stranger sat in the empty room all alone for a few moments before there was a loud bang. The front door was thrown off its hinges and The Bulldog Brothers stormed in. The fox then raced through the back door to see what the commotion was.

"Hey, I told you that you're both band from my establishment," one of the brother pulled out his gun and pointed it at the fox's head.

"You shut yer' mouth you piece of shit," he spewed out, spit flying everywhere.

"I believe we own this establishment now, go out back and give us everything you own," The second one barked. The fox stared, horrified, before coming back to reality and rushing to the back room. "Go around the back and make sure he doesn't give us any trouble," the brother with the gun walked towards the back of the establishment to make sure the fox would not escape.

The people of this town call them bulldogs for obvious reasons. Chuck, the brawns, speaks total vulgar and leaves no room for his victims to speak for themselves. Muck, the brains, is the more theoretical out of the two. He is the ones that makes the plans and vouches for both of them. They never had the best life growing up, to make up for this, they give everyone else hell.

Muck clonked up to a stool next to the stranger and sat down. He pulled out a cigar, lit it, and started to smoke in the strangers face. The stranger at the start of all of this did not move a muscle.

"Do you have any idea who I am boy?" Muck asked, smoke floating away from his mouth, daring to suffocate anyone.

"I haven't the slightest," the stranger replied in the same tone of voice he used before. Muck inhaled the cigar again, before drawing his gun and pointing it to the strangers head.

"Don't play sass with me boy," Muck growled, exhaling the smoke into the strangers face. The stranger was not fazed at all, instead, that same smirk was planted on his face. "What you smiln' at boy?"

"I don't know you, you don't know me. I think those odds are pretty favourable don't you?" Muck was a little taken back. Anger seeped over his features as he held his gun more tightly.

"What're you gettin' at boy?"

"Although, you did make the wrong move by drawing you gun. I now know two things, one is that you are left handed, and the other is how fast you can draw. I must say, you work with a gun needs improving," by this time Muck was surely mad, and just like that, he pulled the trigger.

The gun went whistling through the air like a rocket, and hit the other side of the room. The stranger had disappeared. Muck looked frantically around, but saw nothing. A searing pain went through Muck; he could feel ice running down his body, if only he had heard the sound of the trigger being pulled from behind him, maybe then at least he would have known he was beaten.

* * *

His body jerked and he spurted up blood before his body went limp and he fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. It was as if death was almost instantaneous, almost anyway. Thanks to the fast reflexes of the stranger, he had been able to move out of the bullets path and shoot Muck in the head, leaving his blood to be painted all over the wall.

Chuck had then rushed in, hearing the gun shots. He stared at is dead brother lying on the ground, shock and horror came over him, then anger and a taste for revenge brought him back to reality. He drew his gun out, ready to shoot.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Chuck started to relentlessly shoot, not caring whether he shot anything of value. The stranger kept dodging all of the bullets. If you did not know the stranger, you would swear he had some supernatural powers, but that is not acceptable in this current society.

Chuck had then run out of bullets, he tried to quickly reload, but this was what the stranger had been waiting for. For his final chance the stranger shot his second bullet for the day, and right on its mark, left a hole in Chuck's head, viewing the inside of his head to the world to show just how little of a brain he did have.

* * *

The stranger, satisfied with the quick kills, made his way to the back room. The fox was on the ground, cowering in fear. The stranger, thinking it only necessary, grabbed a bottle of whisky and headed back out to the main room.

"H…hey, y…you can't take that," the fox stuttered, trying to catch his breath. The stranger sat on a clean stool and started to drink from the bottle. "Are you even listening to me?" the fox asked the stranger, a little frustrated about this whole ordeal.

"All I ask for is one drink, is that too much to ask for someone who had just killed two people," the stranger replied, a little annoyed himself. The fox stared at the stranger, curious as to whom he was.

"Who are you stranger?" the stranger sighed, then took his hat off and rested it on the table beside him. It was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and had radiant ruby eyes that could pierce your eyes. He had a worn out dust coat, dark pants and boots. Strapped around his waist was a bandolier to keep his bullets and guns.

"I am just a humble drifter, but to know my real name is going to cost you," the fox looked a little surprised when he asked for money, it was kind of ironic seeing as they were in the fox's shop. "That was funny wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?" the fox questioned. The stranger let out a little chuckle.

"I am sorry, I have not had a decent laugh in a while, and if you don't laugh once in a while you may go crazy," the fox did not seem convinced if this guy was a friend or foe, but he just kept his mouth shut and nodded nervously. "My name is Shadow by the way, and I would appreciate if we don't become friends. You never know when a good friend may stab you in the back.

* * *

**I have never done smoehting like this before, let me know if you think this is any good **

**-Midnight**


	2. Prologue: The Government

**Prologue 2: The Government**

Shadow wandered out of town that day, not a word was spoken, and not that anyone cared to. The stranger rode out that day as silence came over the vastness of the land. Word flies around fast in this place, and when there was word about two outlaws, wanted alive, were shot dead in outlying town of the county; the sheriff was not too pleased.

* * *

The town of Tavern Downs was a prosperous place. It was rich and vibrant and full of life, every day the bar was full of men drinking and whoring. This place makes its living by receiving their supplies from the smaller towns in the county usually by trade. The most famous place is the bar; some would say there is no finer place than this one where you can bed a fine young lady.

The bar was extravagant; music was being played by a man dressed in fancy clothes on the piano. Men and women were dancing around the scattered tables and chairs, getting drunk for the day. A messenger wandered through the bar, searching over heads frantically for someone. The messenger went towards the bartender to see if he could find the target he is in need of delivering a message to.

"Excuse me bartender," the man asked over the bar. The bar tender turned around with a broad smile in his face, happy for the service.

"What can I get you son," the bartender asked.

"I am here looking for a Sheriff Knuckles, I have urgent news for him,"

"Here is upstairs first door to the right," the messenger nodded towards the bartender and headed up the stairs.

The first door on the right the messenger took the door handle. He opened the door and nearly died of embarrassment. A fully naked bat placed herself on top of a red echidna. She was bouncing up and down, receiving moans and groans from the male. The sheriff noticed that the door was opened and practically threw the bat girl off of him.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?" he said as he gathered his clothes and placed them on in pure rage. "What is it that you want?" the messenger cleared his throat before answering.

"It is about the Bulldog Brothers; someone has apparently shot them both and killed them dead,"

"Well one would hope that if you shoot someone they will die. I'll be over at my office right away to contact the government; it seems like one problem after another," Knuckles was finished getting dressed and headed for the door.

"Knuckles, please come back to your beautiful girl and ply for a little longer," the bat said as she covered herself up with the sheets on the bed.

"I can't right now doll, this guy will take care of you though," Knuckles left the messenger with the bat that was sitting on the bed.

* * *

A letter had been issued to the Government out east, apparently it is a big deal to kill someone who is not on the 'to die' list. Justice had to be ruled out, and the government could not send any official to deal with the stranger of the west. They had to send someone strong, loyal and cunning to bring down this dastardly gunslinger.

Government agents sat around a large table of the finest wood, smoking their cigars in the fine hours of the day. To discuss who they would send on this heroic mission, they had to be in complete agreement, because these people were too lazy to do it themselves and needed to take the glory away from someone.

"If we cannot come to an agreement then this menace will be out and about killing off anyone he can find," one of sitters explained.

"That is true, but we only know he killed two outlaws and not anyone else, do not come to any assumptions," another of the sitters said.

"Enough! We are not here to discuss some drifter; we are here to discuss who might be able to take on the job. Now, do we have any ideas?" a third sitter asked amongst the group. All were silent except for one.

"Have we tried asking for Sonic, he is a renowned hero after all," everyone stared at this guy dumbfounded.

"Are you mad?" the first sitter asked.

"We cannot be sure if this guy will even accept our proposal," the second one asked.

"But we cannot think of anyone else right, and this guy may be the only one right enough for the job," all were in deep thought for a moment.

"All right then, we find out were Sonic lives and ask him for his help. Are we all in agreement?" everyone nodded in agreement, and a letter was issued to this supposed hero.

* * *

Word had already made its way throughout the county. Two outlaws, butchered up in a remote town, not the kind of thing that is to be ignored, that is for sure. On a very successful, yet humble little farm, lived the famous Sonic, the one who single handed saved the county, and possibly the entire country. At least that is what the Government speaks of, Sonic did have friends but they never received any recognition.

Sonic now lives happily in seclusion with his beautiful wife and daughter. They run the farm together and happily get by, they never tire nor hunger and that is just the way Sonic likes it.

"Amy, I am off to town, I'll be back in a little while," Sonic called out from within the house to his lovely wife Amy.

"Alright then, but be back soon, and do not go drinking with your friends," she stated.

"C'mon Amy, we only have a bit of fun," Sonic walked out the door, giving his wife a kiss on the way. His daughter of only about eight was out in the field feeding the chickens. When she saw her father she ran up to him with glee.

"Daddy look, I am looking after the chickens very well aren't I?" she asked full of pride.

"Yes you are sweetie, do you think you could look after them while I am gone, I am going to need someone smart to look after the farm for a while," the eight year old looked towards the ground in sadness.

"Are you going away for a long time?" Sonic pulled his daughter into a big hug.

"Now you know I will come back soon," the little girl's eyes brightened up then.

"Ok daddy, I will take good care of the farm while you are gone," Sonic then rode off towards the nearest town.

* * *

It was quite a ride and once he was done with business he went towards the bar where he would go and converse with a good friend of his.

"Hey Tails, how's it goin'?" Sonic asked his best friend, a yellow two-tailed fox. The fox ran the bar and was the local bartender.

"Business is a bit slow today, but I have seen better days," Tails motioned to the near empty bar.

"It is still early in the week partner; you will have customers rollin' in soon," the two old friends talked for a while until a strange man in a suit walked in.

"Hold on for a moment Sonic," Tails said as he went over to serve the newcomer. "What can I get you?" the man placed his order and Tails went to retrieve it. The stranger sat quiet for a moment until he turned his attention to Sonic.

"Are you that famous hedgehog that everyone keeps talking about?" the man asked.

"Depends on who's askin'," Sonic replied.

"I have a message from the government; I assume you have heard about the killings of the Bulldog Brothers?" Tails then spoke up after giving the man his order.

"I think the whole country has heard about that, what you want anyway?"

"We want you Sonic to go and retrieve the culprit who shot them,"

"I am not doing anything the government wants, they can go and find another to do their dirty work, I am done working for them," Sonic replied.

"Do not give me that language, unless you want something bad happening to that farm of yours," the stranger said all too threateningly.

"Look, I think you should leave now," Tails interjected, before anything else should happen. The man slipped a piece of paper towards Sonic.

"If you should ever change your mind, the details are all laid down right there," Sonic just smirked.

"Forget, nothing you can say or do will make me work for you people," the stranger laughed.

"A 'right then," and with that, the stranger walked out of the bar. Tails cleared the bench and started to wipe it down.

"Sorry about that buddy," Tails apologized.

"It's alright Tails, that guy was a creep, as if he would do anything to me," if only he could convince himself that for he left the bar in quite a rush, and took the piece of paper with him.

* * *

Pushed on by fear and apprehension he rode as fast as he could to the farm. The Government could know where he lived, could they? However, Sonic knew what they were capable of and feared for the life of his family. After riding for what seemed like hours he finally reached his destination, and what he saw shaped his fears into reality.

Before him stood the burning building of which was once he had called home. Now no longer his home, it was all but a rubble of its former self. Sonic headed down towards the house, longing to find his wife and daughter, hoping that they would be ok.

When he neared the house, a gang of about twenty, rode around the house and were burning it to the ground. They had his family in their clutches, screaming and fear burnt into their eyes contrasted by the light of the fire.

"What are you doing, let them go!" Sonic screamed at the gang.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed back at her husband. All of the men were laughing as one of them produced a knife and placed it up against Amy's neck.

"Who are you working for?" Sonic asked. One of them, the presumed leader who was restraining Sonic's daughter replied.

"Why don't you ask the most wanted man that the Government has their eyes laid on," the stranger said in a sinister voice. After that, the man with the knife slashed it across Amy's throat. Blood gurgle from the newly made opening, Amy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her eyelids started to close and she sunk to the floor, no more of a sound than that of the burning building.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Sonic yelled out as he went to confront them, but everything went black as an unsuspecting man came up from behind and clubbed him in the back of the head with his gun.

"DADDY!" was all Sonic heard before he fell into unconsciousness.

Now the setting is complete and when these two meet it will be as enemies, be it different reasons or not, these two will clash and be dragged into an unknown conspiracy.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Was it crap, was it good, the possibilities are endless. Regardless, please review.**

**-Midnight**


	3. Arm's Dealer

**Arm's Dealer**

"Extra, extra, read all about it. Successful farm mysteriously burns down," In the Town of Alice, most famous for its gambling and weaponry, a newspaper salesman calls out in hopes of selling the new issue of the news. Word of Sonic's barn burning down had caught on fast surely enough. Shadow had happened to walk by when curiosity had gotten the better of him and walking up to the crier, handed him a dollar and walked on by reading the newspaper.

_A successful farm in Urban Spring County was mysteriously found burnt to the ground. Wife Amy Rose, aged 27, was found dead by the house. Famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog has been reported missing by friends. Police have found no trace of the man. If you have any information, please, contact the local police._

After reading it through, Shadow lazily tossed the issue to the side where a child immediately ran to the side and picked it up.

'_Probably went crazy and killed his wife and burnt the farm down,'_ he thought to himself. Though Shadow may seem to have a cold heart and does not particularly care for other's misery, he believes against killing for no reason or the wrong reason.

Shadow turned the corner into a dark alley, secluded alley and rested up against the wall. As he rested up against the wall, a whistling sound past his ear as a crossbow bolt lodge itself next to his face. Unfazed, Shadow looked up to see a purple weasel, who wore a smirk on his face like the hat on his head.

"Hello dear friend," the purple weasel replied. Shadow nodded towards him.

"Hello Nack,"

"I see you are back for more of the goods right? Let's head on inside then," Nack leapt down from the building he was on and opened a door leading into the same building. Shadow entered without question or hesitance.

* * *

The interior was quite gloomy and dim with a single overhead lamp swaying back and forth from the ceiling. Boxes were piled up here and there with a single table and chair to the side of the room. Nack headed over to a hidden door in the ground and started to open it.

"What happened to the shop in here?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry partner, but since the Government had expanded, security has been tight and they have been catching criminals left right and centre," Nack opened the hatch fully and they both entered the underground shop.

Inside the shop was much more pleasant than the upstairs. Weapons of all sorts hung from here and there of all different shapes and sizes. There were contraptions that would boggle the mind if you never thought it could be possible to make. Nack was not your average arm's dealer; he liked to make up whole new weapons, the kind of weapons that no one would have ever thought of creating. It is no wonder that he is the best in the business.

"What have you got for me today Nack?" Shadow asked eagerly.

"Sounds like there is someone that needs to die quickly," Nack stated, rummaging through behind the counter. He pulled out a strange kind of crossbow, small enough to fit into a man's jacket without being noticed.

"What is this?" Shadow asked, he never understood how his friend came up with these ideas, nor did he want to know.

"It's a crossbow,"

"What kind of crossbow?"

"A small crossbow," by this point Shadow was getting a little impatient.

"Goddam it just tell me what it is for and why is it so small?" Shadow growled. Nack let out a little chuckle.

"This here is a crossbow mainly used to shoot… unexpected surprises," Nack smirked.

"How so?"

"Well, just attach this here projectile…" Nack reached for a projectile that looked all too familiar, like a bomb almost.

"Is that what I think it is? You know these kinds of things are illegal?"

"And being an arm's dealer is not? Look, this thing may look like a bomb which is what you want your enemies to think, it is actually filled with shrapnel's, used to slow your enemies down," Shadow took hold of the crossbow and checked it all over. "Give it a try over on that box in the corner," Nack pointed over to a lone, grimy box sitting in the corner all by its lonesome. Shadow pointed the crossbow over towards the box, aimed, and then pulled the trigger.

The projectile took speed and shot away from the crossbow. It hit the box and on impact, a million tiny objects came flying out. Shadow and Nack took cover behind the counter as the box shattered into tiny pieces and flew all over the room. You would think that they actually triggered off the other guns, but surprisingly they did not.

"Ain't that a beauty?" Nack jumped up hollering.

"I'll take this," Shadow handed the money to his friend, and their transaction for the time being was complete.

* * *

"So why do you need the goods?" Nack asked as the two walked the streets of Alice.

"Why would I possibly want to let you in on the fun?" Shadow questioned his friend.

"Just wanting to know is all," Nack shrugged.

"Well, this guy is not to be taken lightly. As a criminal, he must be put in his place for sure, but discretion is a must,"

"So, who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The guy that you want to catch," Nack explained, soundi9ng a little annoyed.

"I had just told you why I could not tell you," Shadow leered. Nack breathed a sigh and looked towards the ground.

"I know, I know. It's just that I would like to go on one of your adventures with you from time to time,"

"Isn't being an arm's dealer dangerous and adventurous enough for you?" They walked in silence for a moment, no words were spoken. The only sounds that were heard were their footsteps trudging in the muddy soil. Finally, Shadow broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "If you wish to come with me, then I cannot stop you. At least then you can watch my back if anything happens," a sly grin formed on Nack's face.

"You won't be disappointed partner,"

'I_ am already starting to regret this_,' Shadow thought.

* * *

**I did not know how to write this chapter. If you hate it I really couldn't care, as long as you are reading it.**

**-Midnight**


	4. Downtown Blues

**Downtown Blues**

Sonic was in a mess when his friends had found him lying in front of the burning building. It took a lot of courage to muster up the energy to stop the flames but it was all too late for the farm. Everything was burned to ashes and dust. When Sonic came round he found himself lying in Tails' house with a great headache.

After everything was explained to him, Sonic went into a state that no one could snap out of. He would not eat, sleep or even bathe. He was in an ultimate depressed state, he felt alone and that the world had ultimately collapsed upon him.

"Sonic, you need to snap out of it," Tails had tried to convince him one morning. "Moping about ain't gonna bring your wife and kid back," Sonic just rolled over on his side and stared blankly at the west wall of his bedroom.

Over and over in his mind Sonic replayed the events of _that_ night through his head: his wife and daughter struggling, the slashing of the knife and the pouring of his wife's blood. There was also the shot of pain through his head, but the only thing he heard was his daughter's scream, begging for help.

Maybe it was the stench of filth on his person, but Sonic started to tear up. The tears ran down his muzzle and soaked the bed sheets. Then he saw red as he seethed with anger, he wanted revenged and he was not going to be deprived of it any longer. With the small amount of strength he could muster, Sonic got out of bed and made his way for the living room.

"Tails, could you help me with the bath!" he practically screamed to his two-tailed friend. Tails came rushing in from the kitchen.

"I wanted you to get up, but ya don't have to be so loud," Tails complained as he rushed to get some water for the bath. "It's great that you are starting to get some life into you. Do you need anything else partner?"

"Some breakfast would be much appreciated, and sorry for snapping," Tails nodded and left Sonic to get undressed and wash. Sonic scrubbed all over with the soap Tails supplied, all the while thinking about one very important thing: 'I must find the one who ordered the attack on my family.'

He remembered one of the gang members saying that the man who ordered the attack was the one who was most sought after by the government. It is certainly natural that someone like that would be after Sonic seeing as outlaws like to pride themselves in taking down the best. However, outlaws always see themselves as the most heinous and devious so it can only be someone with a high bounty and a lot of members in his gang.

Sonic was snapped out of his stupor when he smelt the aroma of an omelette wafting out of the kitchen. Sonic got out of the bath and dried off with a towel and change into fresh clothes left by Tails. Once out of the room, Sonic followed his nose to the delicious looking food on the table.

"This looks great Tails, thanks buddy," Sonic said as he sat down and dug in to the meal before his stomach jumped out of him.

"So why the change of heart all of a sudden," Tails asked curiously as he sat across from his famished friend. "I mean that before this you would not even move out of your room. What's changed?" Sonic looked up to his friend, disregarding his meal for the moment.

"You were right Tails, there is no way that my family will come back if I'm just sittin' round moping all the time. 'Bout time I get out and make a name for myself again," Tails gave his friend a sunny smile.

"That's great. If you are looking for some extra cash, I'll be happy to get you a job at the bar," Sonic finished his plate and got up from the table.

"There's no need, I won't be stain' around much longer anyway," Tails gave his friend a confused look. "There should still be some money in the bank for me here. I'm looking for new fire arms and possibly a new horse," He said as he walked for the door.

Tails jumped up and grabbed his friend's wrist to try and stop him from moving any further. "Why do you need those things, and where are you going?" Tails asked with concern wrought in his voice.

"I can't stay here anymore Tails, too many dark memories," he said hoping that his friend would not pick up on what he was actually setting out for. Sonic stepped out of the house, moved through the small streets and headed out in the open with Tails moving close by.

* * *

Corolyia, the main city of Urban Springs County where Tails lives, was a dusty town but thrived in trading. People came from all over the county just to sell their wares from farming or lumber mills or meat and pelts from the fauna. Different kinds of folks from other countries also take up temporary residence; I guess you could say that Corolyia is the centre piece for trade in Auria, the name of the country in this here story.

Jake, the gunsmith, owned a fancy looking gun store but the man knew his guns. He could probably tell you what kind of firearm you're holding whilst he is blindfolded, but that is probably a bit too exaggerated.

Sonic opened the door to the store and was greeted by Jake. "Sonic? Haven't seen you in a while," When Sonic use to work for the Government, Jake was a happy supplier for Sonic and his band of friends that have helped him along the way. "I've heard about what happened, I'm sorry to hear," Jake said solemnly.

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past now, we can't dwell on it for too long," Sonic replied as he leaned on the counter. Jake nodded understandingly and said his hello's to Tails who was still tagging along.

"So what can I do for you two today?" Jake asked.

"I need a pair of pistols and a rifle, I haven't used ones in a while and I was hoping that you would know what would best suit me," Jake pondered for a moment and then finally spoke up.

"Wait here and I'll get something real special for you," Jake said as he went to the back of his shop.

Tails finally spoke up when Jake had left. "I'm assuming that this is not for hunting," Tails plainly stated. Sonic grinned at his friend.

"I'm gonna need something to fend of predators and cutthroats," Sonic replied. After a long progress of going through explanations of how each of the specialised firearms works Sonic and Tails headed out of the shop.

* * *

"Now all I need is to get a horse," Sonic contemplated as they both made their way down the main dust road of town.

"And where exactly are you going to get a horse, there aren't going to be any around to buy because the other ranch near here has sold out," Tails stated. They continued walking down the street when Sonic overheard two strangers talking by a nearby train station.

"Yeah, heard that there were some nice horses being brought in from the Far East," A grey wolf said to his friend, a badger.

"Who would need those though, I've heard that those things can get wild sometimes," the badger spoke.

"Who cares? They come in at a reasonable price and I've heard that they're hard workers," the wolf replied back as they faded back into a normal conversation. Sonic then thought up a crazy idea and waltzed over to the two strangers, much to the discomfort of a protesting two-tailed fox.

"Excuse me," Sonic spoke up to the two strangers to get their attention. "I couldn't help but overhear a conversation about some horses that are heading this way. Is that true?"

"That's right, heard that they were all broken in by a good ranch to the Far East," the wolf said.

"Do you know when they come in?" Sonic asked.

"Should be around by this afternoon last I heard," the wolf replied. Sonic tipped his hat to the stranger and left the two to continue whatever they were talking about before. When Sonic caught back up with Tails he saw a look of disappointment on his friend's face.

"What's wrong with me buying a horse?" he asked his two-tailed friend. Tails just shook his head. "I'm going to stay here and wait for the horses to come in. Don't want to be the last one here," Sonic said as he smiled.

"A 'right then," Tails plainly said then walked down the street to go to work. Sonic sat down at a nearby bench and took out a notepad and pencil and started to write something's down.

'_It's a good thing that Tails didn't realise that I stole this from him_,' Sonic thought as he wrote in the notepad.

* * *

The sun slowly made its way through the sky and was sitting in a nice position to the west and as people was heading into the bar or somewhere indoors to escape the afternoon heat. Some of the men in the city have gathered towards the train station in hopes of being the first to buy a worthy horse. In the distance, the crowd could hear the train that holds their supposed future steeds.

The train pulled up to a slow, screeching stop and the ranch hands started to unload the horses into a corral next to the train station. The came in all sorts of colours and sizes and while some looked big and strong others looked small and only capable of work for only a short time. Horses have been man's best mode of transport for centuries and to find a healthy, strong one is very important if you're going out into the wild, even looking for revenge.

The men all gathered around the corral to spot out the best of the best. Sonic couldn't choose seeing as they all looked good. The wolf stranger from before took a free spot next to Sonic to see the horses as well.

"Howdy, aren't you that hedgehog from before?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah, my names Sonic," Sonic said as he shook the wolf's hand.

"Howdy Sonic, name's Lance. What are you looking for in a horse seeing as we're here," Lance asked.

"Well, I'm look for a strong one with great endurance and great adaptability," Sonic said.

"You looking to travelling round a lot?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"Picked out one that suite your fancy yet?" Lance asked. Sonic had a good look around trying to pick one out. It had to be something with strong legs and it had to be broad in the shoulders and the backside. It was as if the horse itself read his mind because a beautiful chestnut mare rode out form the sea of horses. She had a white strip and a single white sock on the back right leg. Sonic knew that this horse was prefect.

"That mare, see the chestnut one," Sonic pointed out the mare to Lance. Lance looked the horse over for a moment and seemed to approve.

"She's a fine animal that one, you want to get in quick before anyone else decides to go for her. Don't worry; there'll be other horses as good as her that will be targeted," Lance laughed and patted Sonic on the back.

'_Thanks I guess_,' Sonic thought. The auctioning started to commence, as the afternoon went on, more and more horses were led out of the corral with their new owners. Lance ended up with a bay gelding; he had said that it would be the perfect cart horse for his farm. There were only a few horses left and Sonic still had his eye on the prize. There were only some men left and looked like they didn't even have a penny to their name. '_This is going to be too easy_,' Sonic thought. The announcer had the mare brought out so everyone could see.

"Alright then, this horse is a beauty isn't she, why if she were a person I would have married her straight away. Don't tell my wife that though," the men around gave small chuckles. "Well then, let's commence the bidding at one hundred and fifty dollars," most of the men seemed to shrink down to half their size.

"I'll just wait for a smaller one," one man grumbled.

"Way too much for me," another said as he walked off.

'_Like I thought, way too easy_," Sonic thought in glee.

"C'mon men, where is your sense of adventure. This is a fine horse, is no one going to buy her?" the announcer asked.

"I'll buy her," Sonic spoke up. The announcer grinned and commenced with the auction.

"Alright then partner nice going, anyone else? Anyone at all? Going once, going twice…"

"One hundred and sixty dollars!" everyone turned to a fat duck waddling up adorned in a business suit with smaller, thinner duck following close behind. The announcer seemed surprised at first but snapped out of his stupor and continued with the auction.

"Well now, we have a new bidder. Does anyone want to go any…"

"One hundred and seventy dollars," Sonic called back out.

"One hundred and seventy five dollars," the fat duck spoke again

"Well, well, it seems like we may have a little showdown here," the announcer said.

"Please, there is no competition here. I _always_ get what I want and I will raise this to five thousand dollars. Let's see you top that hedgehog," the fat duck challenged. Sonic was definitely in a bit of a bind, he had spent most of his money on the firearms and some other supplies, there was no way he could use the money he had left on this horse.

"Are you going to bid any higher young man?" the announcer asked Sonic. Sonic hung his head in defeat. "Well if no one else is going to bid, five thousand dollars to the man in the suit," the announcer sealed the deal by hitting the hammer to the podium.

The fat duck jumped in glee but the smaller duck seemed a disappointed. The mare was led to the fat duck and the ranch hand, a German shepherd, was expecting the money.

"Of course, the money," the fat duck motioned to his companion.

"Sir I have been trying to tell you all afternoon, you have no more money after that little incident last week," the smaller duck explained.

"What!" the fat duck yelled at his companion.

"Are you saying you have no money sir?" the German shepherd asked. The fat duck went red in the face and then made a mad dash down the street with the smaller duck trailing behind him. The German shepherd shook his head and looked over to Sonic. He led the mare over to him and handed him the lead rope.

"Here, you wanted her right?" the German shepherd asked. Sonic couldn't believe it; he took the rope in his hand and gently stroked the strong neck of the chestnut mare. It filled him with sadness.

"I don't have the money for her though," Sonic explained to the ranch hand.

"Don't worry 'bout it partner, she needs to go to a good owner anyway," the German shepherd said as he patted the horse. "Just pay the starting price, one hundred and fifty dollars, that should do it," the ranch hand explained. Sonic produced the money gave it to the German shepherd.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Marty," the German shepherd replied.

"Thanks Marty, I will never forget this kindness," Sonic said. Marty smiled kindly and Sonic started to walk off, leading his new mare with him.

"Wait, I never got you name," Marty called out.

"It's Sonic," Sonic said over his should so that only Marty could hear. Marty had a surprised look on his face but said nothing as Sonic started to walk off towards Tails' house.

"Yeah, that horse has gone to a good owner," Marty said to himself and then walked off to help the other ranch hands to sell of what few horses they have left.

* * *

Sonic took the mare to the back of Tails' house and tied her up to the railing of the back step and sat down on the stairs. It was getting late; to go out now would be stupidity on his part. The mare nudged Sonic in the chest and Sonic gave her a pat on the neck.

"I didn't think that this was going to take all day to be honest," Sonic said, looking over his new companion. The mare nudged Sonic again and gave a small whinny. "I suppose I should name you now huh?" Sonic asked the horse. The mare pawed the ground in response. "A' right then, how about Delilah?" Delilah whinnied in response and placed her head in Sonic's arms. "Delilah it is, I promise that I will take care of you from now on,"

Sonic was sitting in the kitchen with the back door wide open so he can keep an eye on Delilah; horse thieves were not uncommon around these parts. He was writing in his notepad but shoved it in his pocket when he heard Tails walk in the house.

"Hey Sonic, how did today go?" Tails asked as he placed his hat on the table.

"It was alright," Sonic responded as he got up to get a drink. Tails was about to close the back door when he spotted Delilah out in the back yard.

"Don't tell you brought the horse back here," Tails said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Depends on what you see," Sonic replied, glass of water in hand.

"Well you do have the proper tack for her don't you?" Tails asked.

"I did a little while after you took off for work, I swung around to the general store and placed the tack back at the house," Sonic said, stepping past his friend to sit on the back steps next to Delilah. Tails took a seat next to him and let out a deep sigh. "What's up with that?" Sonic asked.

"Do you want to tell me what exactly are you planning on?" Tails asked. Sonic looked solemn for a moment as he looked up to the stars.

"I just can't tell you Tails, but I'm heading out tomorrow and probably won't be back for a while," Tails nodded in understanding and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"You get some rest then alright," Tails said as he got up.

"Actually I was going to sleep out here with Delilah," Sonic stated.

"Course you are," Tails said as he silently closed the door behind him. Sonic double checked to make sure that Tails was not coming back and took out his notepad again to look over some things. Delilah looked over as well in curiosity and Sonic rubbed behind her ears.

"Tomorrow we are going to look for a good friend of mine Delilah," he said as he looked through his notepad then began to write again.

* * *

So tell me what you think guys. Do you like it, do you hate it, whatever. If you like you could do some fanart, PM me if you wish. I have the same thing going on in one of me AC fanfic's but it is not that successful. anywho, finally finished school for good so I will be updating like wildfire (don't expect any miracles though I am lazy as fuck)

Have a nice day everyone and don't forget, reveiws are much appreciated.

-Midnight


End file.
